Visions, Voices, & Love
by SkeletonKnight
Summary: A re-write of Season 3 Episode 11, the ending anyways. Ezrabine, Sabezra, Ezbine, EzraxSabine, Ezra & Sabine. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey erry body! Yes I know this is different from what I normally write. I decided to write a fic for my favorite, non-anime show: Star Wars Rebels. This is a different ending to episode 11 of season 3, "Visions and Voices."**

Ezra fell just outside the cave entrance after being by his friends, who were being possessed by the spirits of the Nightsisters. They stopped chasing him.

"Wait, why aren't they coming after us?" Ezra asked while getting up.

"The alter is the source of there power," Maul said. "They cannot venture beyond the cave. It is unfortunate about your friends Ezra. But this... This is your opportunity to embrace your destiny, as my apprentice!"

"I told you that is never going to happen!"

"Forget the past! Forget your memories! Forget your attachments. Our futures converge on a planet with two suns. We can walk that path together as friends, as brothers."

"My friends are trapped in there because of us! I can't just leave them! I would leave Kanan if there was no way to save him, but Sabine... There is no way I'm leaving the girl I love!" Ezra yelled.

"You disappoint me, Ezra Bridger."

Maul then got in his ship & left. As he did, Ezra turned around & re-entered the cave.

"Okay. The alter is where their power comes from. So they can't leave the cave, which means all I have to do is get Sabine & Kanan outside. How hard can that be?" Ezra said to him self.

Sabine then dropped down behind him.

"You are unwise to re-enter our sanctum," she said pulling out the Darksaber.

She swung at him & he blocked.

"That doesn't belong to you!"

"Then take it from me Jedi."

She swung again & he blocked.

"Sabine! I know you're in there! Don't let them control you! You're strong! Fight it!"

"Hm, Ezra?" he heard Sabine say, the green mist in her eyes dissapating a little.

This gave him the window he was looking for. He swung the Darksaber away & ran towards the cave entrance. She gave chase. He slid under a beam, while she jumped over & tried to cut him. He then threw her with the Force. She landed near the entrance. He began to Force Push her outside the cave.

"NO! NO! NOOOOO!" she screamed as she was pushed outside.

He got her outside.

"You cannot destroy us! You'll never save your friends," the spirit said as it left Sabine's body.

He watched it as it flew by going to the alter.

"Ezra," Sabine said coughing.

"Sabine! Are you okay?" Ezra asked as he kneeled next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I hope whatever you got out of Maul was worth it."

"Don't go back in there. They'll possess you again."

"What... What about you? Won't they possess you too?!"

"I'm counting on it!" Ezra yelled as he ran back in.

 **After Ezra destroyed the alter:**

"Kanan? I'm here," Ezra said as he ran to him.

"This is the last time we're working with Maul!" Kanan said.

"I sure hope so," Sabine said as she walked up.

"Sabine, I told you to stay outside!"Ezra half-yelled.

"I've never listened to you before. Why start now?"

"So you'd be safe!"

 **Later while on the Phantom going back to base:**

Sabine & Kanan were in the pilot seats while Ezra was in the back lieing across the passenger seats. Sabine was lost in thought. She had heard Ezra say he wouldn't leave behind "the girl he loved." Though, she couldn't do anything at the time as she was being possessed by the Nightsisters. She tried to talk to him when she saved him but he ran off before she could say anything. She had the opportunity now, but Kanan was here & she wanted to be in privacy when she confronted him.

They entered the atmosphere & began to land. As they did, Kanan got up & headed to the door while Ezra started to sit up. The door opened & Kanan got off. Ezra started to get off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Sabine holding his shoulder.

"Sabine? What's wrong?" Ezra asked, confused on why she stopped him.

"We need to talk."

"Ummm... okay."

Sabine walked past him & closed the door. She then sat down & Ezra sat across from her.

"So... What did you want to talk to me about?" Ezra asked still confused.

"The thing is Ezra, I heard what you said when you refused to leave us," Sabine said hesitantly.

The realization then set in for Ezra. She had heard him say he loved her.

"Oh..." he breathed as she began to stare at his feet.

"Did you mean it?"

He stayed silent.

"Ezra?"

"Yes, I did."

They both say there in silence for a while, staring at the ground.

"So how do you feel about me?" Ezra finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I-I don't know," Sabine responded. "I just thought of us as friends but now, I don't know."

"Okay, well," Ezra said as he got up, "just let me know before our next mission."

Sabine looked up at him. Before she knew it, Ezra had leaned down & planted a small kiss on her forehead. This shocked her a little. By the time she recovered, he had made his way off the Phantom & was out of sight. She had some thinking to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabine laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. She was in her room on the Ghost since Hera had returned from the recon mission. She was thinking about Ezra. She couldn't get him off her mind. She tried painting, but that didn't help, since she unintentionally painted a heart. She then decided to go talk to the only one who she thought could help, Hera.

The door to the cockpit opened & Sabine walked in. Hera turned around & looked at her.

"Okay Sabine, what's wrong?" Hera asked almost immediately.

"Is it really that easy to tell?" Sabine questioned as she sat down.

"Yeah, so tell me, what's bothering you?"

"Well, the thing is, Ezra told me that he... loved me."

"Let me guess, you don't feel the same?"

"No, it's just that, well, I don't know how I feel. I was hoping you could help me."

"Hmmm... maybe. Do you ever feel nervous when you are talking to him?"

"A little."

"When you're around him, how do you feel?"

"I feel safe & kinda warm. Wait what does this have to do with it?"

"Just trust me Sabine. Now tell me, when he's sad, how do you feel?"

"I feel kinda sad & like I need to cheer him up."

Hera then chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?"

"It's just that, you don't sound like a Mandalorian right now, you sound like a girl with a crush."

"So I have a crush on him?"

"I would say so."

"Thanks Hera," Sabine said while getting up.

"Anytime Sabine."

Sabine then left. As she walked back to her room, she got lost in thought.

"So I have a crush on him," Sabine thought to herself. "What do I do now? Do I tell him how I feel or keep it to my self?"

She couldn't decide. She headed back to her room to think about it. She opened the door & walked in.

"Ya know, you're supposed to knock first," came Ezra's voice.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"This is my room. I don't see any paintings on the wall."

Sabine then realized that while she was lost in thought, she had gone to Ezra's room instead of her own.

"Sorry! I wasn't thinking. I'll see myself out."

"Hold on a sec," he said, closing the door with the Force.

He sat up from lieing in his bed.

"What do you want?" Sabine questioned.

"I wanna know if you've made your decision yet. Ya know, about how you feel."

"Well, kinda."

Sabine was silent after that.

"Will you tell me?"

Sabine walked over & sat beside him on the bed.

"Sabine?"

"Okay, Ezra, I like you, you're a great friend! But the thing is, I... uhhh...," Sabine said, starting to hesitate.

Ezra started to get ready for rejection. It sounded like one of those "staying in the friend-zone" situations he had seen on TV before.

"Sabine, it's fine if you don't feel the same," Ezra said, thinking he was getting rejected. "As long as we can still be friends."

"No, Ezra, it's just, I've never been in a relationship before, so I don't exactly know what I'm doing," she paused for a second before continuing, "I talked to Hera & she helped me understand my feelings."

"So how do you feel?"

"Well, Ezra, I like you. I wouldn't say it's love yet, but I think it can be," she said putting her hand over his.

"Does this mean we're a couple?"

"Yeah it does," Sabine said with a smile.

Their eyes met. Milk chocolate & lightning blue. They began leaning together. Their lips coming closer & closer together. Inches, centimeters, millimeters.

The door slid open with a swish, interrupting them. Zeb entered.

"Hey Kid, Kanan wants... Am I interrupting something."

"No, it's fine," Ezra said with a blush on his face.

"Okay... Anyways... Kanan wants you on the bridge," Zeb said before turning to leave. "Oh yeah, if you two do anything on my bed, someone's gonna pay."

Both Ezra & Sabine was clueless on what to say as Zeb left the room.

"I... uhhh... better go see what Kanan wants," Ezra said as he turned back to Sabine.

He started say something else but was cut off by Sabine crashing her lips to his. This shocked him but he was quick to recover & began to kiss her back.

 **And... Done! My first non-Pokemon fic done! Also my first two-shot! Also, for those of you who read my "Loner's Secret" fic, I've gotten some of my will to write it back! I'll get to work on chapter 4 soon! Please review! Bye erry body!**


End file.
